


Red.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Manners [8]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domdrop, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light Angst, Light Choking, Naked Cuddling, Red - Freeform, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Subdrop, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Shawn takes things a little too far and you have to use the safeword.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes & Reader, Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: Manners [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599130
Kudos: 12





	Red.

You could hardly recognize your own voice; it sounded like you were in a tunnel as if you were miles away. But Shawn heard you, heard you loud and clear, and he really hoped he had misheard you but he knows he didn’t. And his heart nearly stopped dropping to the pit of his stomach. 

“Honey,” Shawn coos at you, his hands cupping your face. His voice was calm, but one look up at his face and you could see the panic behind his eyes. “Baby talk to me, please.” 

“Red.” you croak out again.

“I know we’re done. It’s over, you’re okay. ” He whispers, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

The thing is, Shawn really never punishes you. Really punishes you. Yes, there were spankings, but it’s almost always more of a fun-ishment. You would ‘break a rule’, he’d throw you over his lap, you would protest and then he’d fuck you into the mattress after. But you wanted more, nearly begged him for more. So he gave it to you. 

* * *

_ “What are your colors, baby?” he asks like he’s done so many times before. You recite them for him like always with a proud smile. “You’re getting twenty-five.”  _

_ “Twenty-five?!”  _

_ “It’s a punishment, honey.” He responds, flatly.  _

_ “Fine.” you pout, giving him your most innocent puppy eyes in the hopes that it’ll change his mind, that maybe he’d go easier on you but he doesn't say a word. Instead, he sits down next to you on the bed, getting himself comfortable before positioning you across his lap. You poke your ass up in the air just a tad bit more than necessary with a little wiggle and a smirk. He smacks it softly, gripping and massaging your cheek.  _

_ “Don’t.” He warns, “you’re in trouble already, and I have no problem adding five more.”  _

_ “No! I’m sorry,” you say quickly laying flatly across his lap, your cheek flush against the mattress.  _

_ “You ready?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Yes?” he prompts _

_ “Yes, sir,” you say with a smile. The nickname was new, officially. You’d let it slip one night, and later Shawn suggested you keep it to more clearly define your roles while you played. It definitely worked. Made you feel small and submissive, a feeling you were quickly growing to love when you were with Shawn in this way.  _

_ The first ten are relatively quick, and you’re average spanking. Nothing too special about it. He smacked and you counted them out, with a “thank you” afterward, as per routine. But then something changed. His swats came harder and slower, massaging in between the swats making you sweat the next impact. It was exciting at first. The anticipation of it all, but eventually it became a game of anxiety. Anxiety that only intensified as his swats became harsher and harsher. _

_ You let out little whimpers and cries with every swat, it felt like it took forever to get to twenty. Five more, you thought. I can do this, you thought but it was slowly becoming too much. But you asked for it. You wanted this so you pushed through.  _

_ Shawn looked down and noticed your grip on the sheets, “What’s your color?” He asks softly as he massages your cheeks.  _

_ “Green.” you whimper out, a tear threatening to spill. You’d been on the verge of tears before during a scene, so Shawn didn’t think much of it and continued turning his attention back to your ass. He massaged it for a second before another smack landed on your left cheek. “Twenty-two. Thank you.”  _

_ He really makes the last few stick, as you feel the pain radiating through your body, with the quick and harsh comedown of his hand on your ass. He gently pulls you onto his lap so you are straddling your waist, giving you kisses all over your face. He allows you to wrap yourself around him, burrowing your face into his neck and cuddling him close.  _

_ “You did so good baby. Took that so well.” he coos cupping your cheeks and you let out a little whimper at the praise, just nodding your head with a sniffle. “What’s your color, honey?” he asks, stroking your cheek.  _

_ “I’m Green.”  _

_ “You sure?” he asks seriously, and you give him a slow nod. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried, that he wasn’t sure about going further, wondering if he’d taken things too far. But you had wanted to push boundaries, begged him to go farther and he trusted you to tell him if anything was wrong so he continued.  _

_ He leaned forward, capturing your lips with his in a kiss. It was soft and sweet and it was everything you needed to calm you down. As the kiss deepened, he began gripping at your ass, and you moaned at the feeling, a mix between pain and pleasure. You ground your hips down into him and could feel him hardening in his pants, and you just couldn’t resist. So you snaked your hand down between the two of you. _

_ “No” he warns, hand wrapped around your wrist stopping you from getting past the elastic of his boxers, “Did I say you could touch?”  _

_ “No.” you pout, “but - please.” you give him your best puppy eyes, the ones that get you almost everything, whether you were playing or not. Shawn could never say no to you.  _

_ But he did.  _

_ He shook his head, pulled your hand away, and ordered you up on the bed. It made you feel something that you couldn’t quite describe but that you’ve never experienced before. You always got your way with him. You may have to be patient, but you’re never left high and dry and this was different. And it hurt.  _

_ But you did as you were told, crawling your way up the bed on your hands and knees to the top of the bed and got comfortable among the pillows. He follows behind you, getting comfortable hovering on top of you only allowing a small amount of his body weight to lean on you. He leans down pressing his lips to yours, and you allow him, his soft lifts on your trembling ones. As the kiss becomes hungrier his hands snake down the side of your body, gripping and caressing your plump flesh, massaging at your hip. You roll your hips into his hand and it's not long after that his hand is resting on your panties just over your clit. You sucked in a deep breath at the feeling, biting your lip in anticipation. You didn’t dare ask or roll your hips into his hand, too scared that he’d pull away entirely. So you lay there, enjoying the weight of his hand on your pussy, and wishing for more.  _

_ Shawn moved his lips from yours down your cheek down your neck, nibbling and sucking at the spot just below your ear. Slowly his hand began to make little circles over your clit  _

  
  


_ He removes his fingers from you, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean.  _

_ “Oh, were you close?” you nod, with a whimper “that’s too bad.” You were so overwhelmed, with everything going on, you could feel your mind going hazy and Shawn could see it. He could see you going to that place that made you tingle all over and he smiled down at you placing a sweet kiss on your forehead. He loved that he could get you there, make you feel so good. But at this moment he could also see that you were slowly becoming overwhelmed, and quickly approaching your limit, so he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss. It’s exactly what you needed to ground you, calm you down from the intensity of it all. He kisses you for a while, slow and sweet, and you almost forget that you’re playing, mesmerized by Shawns’ lips on yours.  _

_ “How are you feeling baby?” He asks, pulling away from the kiss, stroking your cheek. “What’s your color?”  _

_ “I’m green.”  _

_ “Good girl.” he praises, planting a kiss on your forehead. His fingers play with the hem of your panties, drawing shapes lightly along the top of them. “Are you ready for me?”  _

_ You can’t do anything but whine, and nod eagerly, lifting your hips up in anticipation. With that Shawn slips his fingers past the elastic, hooking his fingers around the fabric, and brings them down your legs. He hooks his fingers into his pants, shoving them down, just enough to free himself from the material.  _

_ He takes himself in one hand, hovering over you, and teases you at your clit brushing his head up and down the buddle of sensitive nerves. You mewled up at the action begging for more.  _

_ “Patience, honey.” He coos into your mouth before sloppily bringing his lips down onto your for a kiss, and you relax against him. Taking himself in his hand he runs the head of his cock up and down your folds, spreading the wetness that’s collected between your legs. It takes everything in you not to roll your hips into his, but you manage, allowing him to tease you, up and down. After a moment or so though he’s at your entrance, slowly prodding you open.  _

_ “Please.” You beg, not being able to take it much longer.  _

_ “I know baby. This is just so mean of me isn’t it.” you nod your head quickly, biting at your lip. “You want my cock.”  _

_ “Yes,” you whine, clawing at Shawn's back, making him his at the sensation.  _

_ “Tell me then. Beg for it.”  _

_ “Please, Shawn I want you,” you beg with a whine.  _

_ Shawn can see the desperation in your eyes and knows that you don’t have much more in you so he accepts your plea, slowly sliding himself inside, groaning at the feeling of your velvety walls wrapped around him. “Fuck.” he moans, breath fanning across your face. _

_ He doesn’t waste time in building up a rhythm for the two of you giving you what you want. His thrusts are relatively fast and deep, hitting all the spots deep inside you. You let out a moan each time he strokes that spot deep inside you, clinging onto him as much as you can.  _

_ “What you wanted?” he asks, leaning his forehead against yours, “Feel good?” _

_ “So- so good. You feel so good.” you pant rolling your hips up to meet his. It’s with those movements that it only takes a few seconds before that coil in your stomach began to tighten and you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching, “Shawn -” _

_ “It’s okay baby you can come.” He grants planting a kiss to your lips and you see a flash of white as your orgasm comes crashing into you. “There you go, good girl.” He praises you through your orgasm, as his hips work you through it not slowing down in the slightest. His hand finds its way around your neck applying just the slightest amount of pressure, “Come on honey, give me one more.” he coos at you crashing his lips to yours.  _

_ You were sensitive everywhere, and everything began to spin. You were in that place that you’d always go with Shawn, the place that made you feel light and fuzzy….but it was dark and cold. You fought it off for as long as you could. Thought that you could handle more but it was becoming too much. Way too much, so you called it.  _

_ “Red.”  _

* * *

Shawn’s not sure how long he held you for, but with the position you were in his arm started to fall asleep. But he just let it, his discomfort being only a minor price to pay for what he put you through to make you use your safe word. 

“Can we talk about it?” he asks, stroking your arm. You don’t say anything, just burrow in closer to Shawn, picking up his hand that was in your lap and intertwining your fingers. “I need to know what happened.” he presses

“Nothing  _ happened.  _ It was just - it was too much,” you mumbled, with shame laced in your voice and Shawn hated that. You had nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong, this was on him, and he needed you to know that. 

“What was too much? Was it the choking?” 

“Yes - well no. Kind of.” you mumble playing with his fingers in your hand. 

“Honey, I don't want to push you but I need you to explain it to be the best that you can.” 

“It wasn’t the choking necessarily, I like the choking, but with everything else, before it just felt too much. It felt like you were angry with me and I just - I didn’t like that.” You let out a deep breath you hadn’t realized you were holding in, feeling a massive weight lifted off of your shoulders. “Are you angry at me?” you mumble through a whisper. “Is that why you did that? Are you mad that I called it?” 

“Hey look at me.” Shawn encourages, lifting your chin up to look at him, “I’m not mad at you. I would never - I’m so sorry you felt that way. It was never my intention. I would never suggest we play if I were angry with you. Punishments aren’t meant for that okay. If I was actually angry with you we wouldn’t be doing this. I will never lay a hand on you when I’m upset, understand?” you look down at where your hands are joined together, “Hey,” he says forcing you to look back up at him, “I would never hurt you. And as far as calling it, honey, there’s a reason we have those words okay? Don’t ever feel bad or ashamed for saying anything other than green. It’s okay to not be okay with something that I’m doing, and if things begin to be too much there is absolutely nothing wrong with ending things early. I will never be upset at you for that.”

“Okay,” you whisper, tears pricking at your eyes. You really don’t want to cry, but everything was just coming down on you at once and you couldn’t hold it in any longer, allowing a cry to rip through your chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay honey. I’m here. I’m not mad. You’re okay.” Shawn chants in your hair, running a hand up and down your back to calm you down. “What do you need? Can I get you something?” 

“Can we take a bath?” you whisper into his chest. 

“Of course. I’ll go run it okay.” He plants a quick kiss on your forehead before going to the bathroom quickly running the bath adding in your favorite bubbles and essential oils. “It’s ready,” he says softly a few moments later. 

You followed him into the bathroom, allowing him to lower you into the bubbles. He follows behind you, settling himself in amongst the bubbles allowing you to cuddle up into him. 

“I love you, honey,” he whispers. 

“Love you too.” 


End file.
